User talk:Evnyofdeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Ryuu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chomper4 (Talk) 02:39, April 6, 2010 Hm Seems pretty good. :) --Manta-bee 01:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ? I will show you two ban logs at two different wiki's and then tell me that she doesn't deserve to be banned --Ken Eleven! 03:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block Go look at all the QOS bans and Accounts--Ken Eleven! 03:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It got deleted, but i know a wiki where she posted it and it never was deleted--Ken Eleven! 03:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) http://totaldramafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Paradise I think its still there i don't want to see it again click the link then go to more the pic will (i think) be there--Ken Eleven! 03:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) So?--Ken Eleven! 07:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ScratxScratte I writing a new version of the story, that has very, very minor rude humor. It only contains kissing, Scrat touching Scratte's butt and slapping it once. Will that be more appropriate for children? Just think of it as one of the deleted scenes from the first Ice Age, only no innuendo.--ScratteLover2 23:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Hi. Please vote who to be eliminated next on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon. I'm telling a LOT on admins to. The votes are due Saturday! Here's the episode page: Dodgeball Basics.--Bessie84 15:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) >:( In my opinion, TDI is the BEST show ever! Anyone who HATES it might be MY mortal enemy.--Bessie84 11:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) For that message you left me about a month ago.....whatever.--Bessie84 16:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry.--Bessie84 00:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Glad you like you them. :D I just read your character, Ryu's page and thought he was awesome. I'll read the others when I get a chance, too. - Nightmare76 10:25, July 20th (UTC) Re: Question Sure. ATM, I've been kinda stuck on what to write and this could help me get out of it. --Nightmare76 August 03 2:56 (UTC) Re Things are going pretty good other than Wiki's server changes driving me crazy lol. I have a fic in the works that will include Ryu, I should have it posted sometime this week (hopefully by that time, Wikia will be finished with all it's upgrades). -Nightmare76 8:43 August 06, 2010 (UTC) I don't really post them anywhere but here atm. Namely cos I can't find a site I like enough to use to host them other than this one. -Nightmare76 5:49 August 08, 2010 (UTC) Going pretty good. Wikia's still having issues with images, but it's not slowing down my comp, so I can finally post again. I've just got it started so far though. -Nightmare76 9:43 August 09, 2010 (UTC) Done! After much thinking, I finally managed to fit him into a fic I liked enough to post. Since he had dragons in his background, I thought he would fit well with my creations, the Ryugami, so I portrayed him of having some history with them though I didn't go into extreme detail as I wanted into to be somewhat mysterious. Anyway, here it is: Soulcalibur: Rise of the Ryugami. -Nightmare76 7:52, August 16th, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm more into writing short stories when it comes to fan fiction because I try not to mess with the canon too much. ^^; Though that one was really just a way of me getting aquinted to using him in stories. If you don't mind, I'd like to do one that focuses solely on Ryuu after I finish this Aliens story I'm working on. -Nightmare76 10:26, August 17th, 2010 (UTC) Re: You've been plagirized It's ok... kinda... I know the guy that wrote it; though I do wish he'd be a bit more original with it than just copying off my stuff. ---Nightmare76 2:18, August 17th, 2010 (UTC) easy now im gonna change my calibur page so just take it easy ok. Johnnthemaster 21:07, august 29, 2010 will do yes i will do that when i find them. Johnnthemaster 21:42, august 29, 2010 Dude Gotta say despite it not bothering me that much (you'll learn I'm one to avoid conflict even when I'm being affected by it quite badly), I am thankfully to have a friend that would go out on a limb for me like that not too many would and for that you have my thanks. -Nightmare76 11:05, August 29th, 2010 Not heard from you in awhile and just wanted to see if everything is OK. I'm still working with ideas fro thyat story I owe you. I'll more than likely do it next (I'm taking a short break atm though, I just finished two ten+ chapter stories this month alone. -Nightmare76 11:24 September 25th, 2010 (UTC) Not much really lol. I haven't been on here much due to working on another fanon wiki (trying to get it off the ground). It's kinda like this one but a bit different. Nightmare76 23:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC) It's the Fanverse Wiki. It's pretty much like this wiki, but with a few minor differences. Nightmare76 03:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC)